itkbfandomcom-20200213-history
Batch Scripts
Description: A list of things to do regarding batch scripts. See "Command Prompt" for a list of CMD tricks you can include in batch files. To Start: 1. Create a .bat file - Right click on desktop and create a wordpad document with the ext of ".bat". Different commands to use: TITLE - The Window name for the BAT file. ECHO - the “print” statement for BAT files. Anything following the word ECHO will be displayed in the command prompt as text, on its own line. ECHO OFF – BAT writers typically put this at the beginning of their files. It means that the program won’t show the command that you told it to run while it’s running – it’ll just run the command. I’d recommend that after you run this test program, you try removing this line from your code to see what happens. PAUSE - This outputs the “press any key to continue…” message that you’ve seen all too many times. It’s helpful because it pauses the BAT file execution until the user tells it to go again. If you don’t put this in your program, everything will speed by and end before you can see it. People typically put this in BAT files to give the user a chance to review the material on the screen before continuing. CLS - Clears the DOS window. Windows run commands will be the most used in batch files. Ex: Ipconfig /all, chkdsk, msinfo32, ping, tracert, and dir. 2. Think about what you want it to do and edit your bat file to do it. Right click your BAT file and click “edit” to bring up Notepad. The whole document should be blank. Here is an example: (::TEXT is a comment and not a command) ECHO OFF ::CMD will no longer show us what command it’s executing(cleaner) ECHO As a network admin, I’m getting tired of having to type these commands in! Hopefully, this saves me some time in the long run. :: Print some text IPCONFIG /ALL :: Outputs tons of network information into the command prompt PAUSE :: Lets the user read the important network information PING www.google.com :: Ping google to figure out if we’ve got internet! ECHO All done pinging Google. ::Print some text PAUSE :: Give the user some time to see the results. Because this is our last line, the program will exit and the command window will close once this line finishes. Here Are Some I've Used: To Get Basic Computer Information: Echo Off title infotool mkdir c:\ittech cd c:\ittech wmic bios get serialnumber >serial.txt ipconfig /all >info.txt echo ------------------------------------------------------- >>info.txt echo ------------------------------------------------------- >>info.txt echo ------------------------------------------------------- >>info.txt ping 8.8.8.8 >>info.txt echo ------------------------------------------------------- >>info.txt echo ------------------------------------------------------- >>info.txt echo ------------------------------------------------------- >>info.txt systeminfo | Find "Time" >>info.txt echo ------------------------------------------------------- >>info.txt echo ------------------------------------------------------- >>info.txt echo ------------------------------------------------------- >>info.txt systeminfo >>info.txt Echo Done! To Make A Matrix Batch File: save this file as "Matrix.bat" or *.bat. @echo off color 02 :tricks echo %random%%random%%random%%random%%random%%random%%random%%random% goto tricks Make Your Keyboard Type (Any) Message Continuously This VBS trick can make any of your friend's keyboard type any message continuously. Open Notepad, copy the code given below and save the file as Tricks.vbs or *.vbs. You will need to restart your computer to stop this. Try this after closing all important programs. Set wshShell = wscript.CreateObject("WScript.Shell") do wscript.sleep 100 wshshell.sendkeys "This is a Virus. You have been infected." loop Bloated Folders Delete (For Viruses): DEL /F /Q /S "C:\Windows\System32\config\systemprofile\AppData\Local\Microsoft\Windows\Temporary Internet Files\Content.IE5\*.*" for /D %%i in ("C:\Windows\System32\config\systemprofile\AppData\Local\Microsoft\Windows\Temporary Internet Files\Content.IE5\*") do RD /S /Q "%%i" To Add A Local Administrator Profile: net user (usernameSPACEpassword) /add net localgroup administrators (usernameSPACE)/add NOTE: I am still working on how to get the "password to never expire" and the "User cannot change password" boxes checked. To Clear Printer Files: net stop spooler del %systemroot%\system32\spool\printers\*.shd del %systemroot%\system32\spool\printers\*.spl net start spooler To Find Out A Host Machines Name (Run On A Virtual Machine): This only works if you are using "VirtualPC" or "HyperV" @echo off set query=reg query "HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\SOFTWARE\Microsoft\Virtual Machine\Guest\Parameters\" /v "PhysicalHostNameFullyQualified" (for /f "tokens=3" %%N in ('%query% ^|find "PhysicalHostNameFullyQualified"') do call set "name=%%N")1>nul 2>nul REM if "%NAME%" "" (echo Not a Virtual machine) else (echo Physical Host name: %NAME%) :: END pause